DaReya on a Trip
by DaReya's love
Summary: Daya proposed Shreya on vacation and now the story is after they returned from the vacation. I am still writing the story on the same title so don't get confused.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

I am new in fan fiction and this is my first story, so if i did any mistakes please feel free to tell me.

I am not Indian, so i am writing in English, but i am a very big fan of DaReya.

_**Trip of DaReya**_

_**CID Bureau**_

_**Everyone was doing their work, but Daya was not doing anything. He was think of someone. Abhijeet notice that and went near him and ask.**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ What are you doing?_

_**Daya:**__ Nothing._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I don't think you are not doing anything._

_**Daya:**__ What are you saying?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I know that you are thinking about Shreya._

_**Daya: **__What?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I know everything Daya, so please don't try to hide anything with me._

_**Daya: **__What do you know?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I know that you are thinking that why didn't Shreya came to Bureau? Right_

_**Daya: **__What are you saying? Why would I think about Shreya?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Because you care for her and let me tell you that I sent her to Forensic Lab for the report, before you came here._

_**Daya calm down, but he was still trying to show Abhijeet that Shreya is just a friend in his life.**_

_**Daya: **__I care of everybody not only Shreya. I care of all my friends and she is also my friends._

_**Abhijeet: **__I know that you care of everyone but Shreya is more than just a friend in your life._

_**Daya was about to say something, but Shreya enter to Bureau and he didn't say anything.**_

_**Shreya: **__Sir here is the report._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Thank you_

_**Shreya: **__Good morning Daya sir. How are you?_

_**Daya:**__ I am fine. How about you?_

_**Shreya:**__ I am also fine sir._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Really Shreya? Why didn't you say How are you to me?_

_**Shreya:**__ Sorry sir._

_**Abhijeet: **__It's ok. I was just joking._

_**Abhijeet knew that Shreya also likes Daya, but never say anything.**_

_**Outside Bureau**_

_**Everyone was going home and Daya and Abhijeet was also about to go, but they sew Shreya waiting for taxi. They both went near her and ask**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Shreya are you waiting for taxi?_

_**Shreya:**__ Yes sir_

_**Abhijeet: **__Lets go Shreya we will drop you. Am i right Daya._

_**Daya: **__Ya_

_**Shreya:**__ It's ok sir. I will go._

_**Daya:**__ Please Shreya_

_**Shreya: **__Ok sir._

_**Outside Shreya's house**_

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you sir. Please come inside._

_**Abhijeet: **__It's ok Shreya. We will come next time._

_**Shreya:**__ Ok sir and thank you again for dropping me._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Say thank you to Daya not me because he is the one who is driving._

_**Shreya: **__Thank you Daya sir._

_**Daya: **__It's ok Shreya you don't have to say thank you for that._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Daya says you don't have to say thank you, so please don't thanks us anymore_

_**Shreya: **__Ok sir. Byeeee_

_**Abhijeet and Daya: **__Byeeee_

_**Next morning in Bureau**_

_**Abhijeet and Daya inter the Bureau and only Shreya say Good morning to them and they only say Good morning to Shreya everyone took a day off because the case was solved. ACP was on his desk doing his own work. **_

_**Abhijeet: **__Do you want to go on a trip daya?_

_**Daya: **__Trip?_

_**Ahbijeet: **__Yes, It has been long time. We went on a trip together berfore many years._

_**Daya: **__It's a very good idea, but we have to ask ACP sir for the permission._

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, you are right. Take Shreya with you for the permission because she never go with us on any trip, so maybe ACP sir will give us permission, and i will go and tell Tarika about the trip._

_**Shreya: **__Am i going with you sir?_

_**Daya: **__Of course Shreya why are you saying that?_

_**Ahbijeet: **__Daya is right you are also going with us, but know you have to talk to ACP sir._

_**Shreya: **__Ok sir._

_**Ahbijeet: **__Byeeeee._

_**Daya: **__Ok, Lets go Shreya._

_**Shreya:**__ Ok sir._

_**Daya and Shreya both went near ACP's desk, but was little afraid, but said**_

_**Daya: **__Sir we need your permission to go somewhere._

_**ACP Sir: **__Where are you going?_

_**Daya:**__ Sir Abhijeet want to go on a trip with us._

_**Shreya: **__Sir please, I know we are an officers, but i never go anywhere on any trip with our team so._

_**ACP Sir:**__ Ok, few of you can go and enjoy._

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you very much sir, but i have a question sir._

_**ACP Sir**__: What do you want to say?_

_**Shreya: **__Sir you said few of us can go, but you didn't say who can go._

_**ACP Sir: **__Who does Abhijeet want to go with?_

_**Daya: **__Ssa Sir he said it has been long time that we never went on any trip._

_**ACP Sir:**__ If he said that then, three of you can go._

_**Daya: **__Sir can Tarika go with us please._

_**ACP Sir: **__Ok, but if i get any case you have to come because i can't lose many officers. _

_**Daya: **__Thank you sir._

_**Both, Daya and Shreya look at each other with a smile**_

_**Daya:**__ Thank you Shreya for helping me to impress ACP sir._

_**Shreya: **__It's ok sir you don't have to say thank you for that._

_**Daya:**__ But Shreyaaa._

_**Shreya: **__Sir please._

_**Just than Abhijeet enter and said**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ What happen guys why are you so quite?_

_**Daya: **__Abhijeet, APC sir didn't give us the permission for the trip._

_**Abhijeet: **__What are you saying? I already told Tarika to be ready for the trip._

_**Daya: **__I am sorry Abhijeet, but we tried our best._

_**Abhijeet: **__Shreya what is Daya saying?_

_**Shreya: **__He is just playing with you sir, ACP sir gave us the permission._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Really?_

_**Shreya:**__ Yes sir._

_**Abhijeet:**__ You scared me Daya._

_**Daya:**__ I am sorry. I was just joking._

_**Everyone laughs**_

_**Next day, Abhijeet and Tarika were talking, but Daya and Shreya were just standing beside each other. Abhrika notice that went near them and ask**_

_**Tarika: **__Hi Daya and Shreya_

_**DaReya: **__Hi Dr. Tarika._

_**Tarika:**__ Are you happy guys?_

_**Daya:**__ Of course. Why are you asking this?_

_**Tarika: **__Because you guys are not even talking with each other._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Tarika is right Daya what is the problem?_

_**Daya:**__ There is not any problem Abhijeet._

_**Tarika:**__ Really?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, Dr. Tarika Daya sir is right._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Of course Shreya, Daya is always right._

_**All of them laughs. Abhrika and DaReya went in a car.**_

_**In car**_

_**Daya was driving and Abhijeet was next to him and Tarika and Shreya were in back. Everyone was quite, but Abhijeet was being boring.**_

_**Abhijeet: **__I can't believe this._

_**Daya:**__ What happen Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: **__What do you mean by saying what happen?_

_**Tarika: **__What happen?_

_**Abhijeet: **__How can you guys be so quite. We are going on a trip come on say something._

_**Daya:**__ Really Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ What do you mean by really?_

_**Daya:**__ When i ask you what happen, you became angry and when say what happen you answered her._

_**Shreya:**__ Yes, Abhijeet sir_

_**Tarika:**__ It's for nothing guys. It doesn't care._

_**Daya:**__ Of course it cares Dr. Tarika. That's mean he loves you more than us._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Wha What are you saying Daya? You have being doing that to me also._

_**Shreya:**__ Really? When did he do that sir?_

_**Daya: **__What are you saying Abhijeet? When did i do that?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Last time when you, Shreya, and I. We went to buy a gifts for Purvi on her birthday. I asked you what do you want and you said," what do you mean Abhijeet?". and when Shreya asked you the same question you said," something beautiful"._

_**Shreya: **__Sir that was just..._

_**Abhijeet: **__I don't think that was just, I think Daya loves you more than us. Am i right Daya?_

_**Daya: **__Abhijeet i didn't know that you would think that._

_**Abhijeet: **__Why can't i think that? If you can think i loves Tarika more than you guys, than why can't i?_

_**Daya:**__ I was just joking._

_**Abhijeet: **__I know you were just joking, but the truth is you loves Shreya more than us._

_**Daya: **__Abhijeeeettttt_

_**All of them smiles and moved on, but Daya was looking at Shreya and she was also looking at him. Abhrika notice that, but didn't say anything because they knew DaReya likes each other.**_

_**I will try my best to make another chapter better then this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**All of them smiles and moved on, but Daya was looking at Shreya and she was also looking at him. Abhrika notice that, but didn't say anything because they knew DaReya likes each other.**_

_**In Airport**_

_**Shreya was laughing by her self think of Abhijeet's words in the car.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Do you know something Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__About what sir?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Before you came to CID. Maybe 3 or 4 years ago. ACP sir, Daya and Myself, we went to a house. There was a woman, i think she was little crazy._

_**Shreya: **__Why did you think that she was little crazy?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Because if you were in my place you would also say that._

_**Shreya: **__What did she do?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Daya asked her how many days does she live in her sister's house. The women said"why do i have to tell you". Daya said" Please we need that information to verify". The woman said" are you my hasband, not right, so i don't think i have to tell you, where i was and how many days i stayed"._

_**Shreya: **__She was fully crazy not only little. Ha Haaa Haaaaa_

_**Tarika: **__Oh my god. It's very funny._

_**Present time**_

_**Daya sew Shreya laughing by herself and he knew she is laughing because of Abhijeet's words in car. He smile because he always want Shreya to laugh and he comes near her**_

_**Daya: **__Are you ok Shreya? Why are you laughing?_

_**Shreya:**__ I am fine sir. The women was really funny._

_**Daya: **__She was funny, but you are also funny._

_**Shreya: **__How sir?_

_**Daya: **__You were laughing by yourself._

_**Shreya: **__I was never alone sir._

_**Daya:**__ I didn't see anyone beside you._

_**Shreya:**__ No, sir there was someone with me._

_**Daya: **__Who was with you? I did't see anyone._

_**Shreya: **__You were with me_

_**Daya: **__No, Shreya i was with Sachin._

_**Shreya: **__I know you were with Sachin sir, but you were also in my mind._

_**Daya:**__ What?_

_**Just than Abhijeet call them and both of them went.**_

_**In Airplane**_

_**Ahbrika sat beside each other and Daya sat beside Shreya. DaReya were not talking to each other and Ahbijeet says**_

_**Ahbijeet: **__What were you doing guys?_

_**Shreya:**__ Where sir?_

_**Ahbijeet:**__ Outside._

_**Daya: **__We were not talking about any important things._

_**Ahbijeet: **__But, i thought you guys were!_

_**Tarika: **__Anyways, lets do something fun guys._

_**Shreya: **__What kind of fun Dr. Tarika?_

_**Ahbijeet: **__Lets talk about our past, So Shreya lets start from you._

_**Shreya: **__What do you want me to say sir?_

_**Tarika: **__Oh My God, Shreya just say how many friends did you have in College time and how much fun it used to be?_

_**Shreya:**__ I did't have many friends._

_**Tarika: **__But i had many friends._

_**Shreya: **__What about you Daya sir?_

_**Daya: **__I also didn't have many friends._

_**Abhijeet: **__Both of you are same and perfect for each other._

_**Daya: **__What?_

_**Tarika:**__ Anyways, how about you Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: **__I also had many friends?_

_**Daya: **__ Dr. Tarika and you are made by god._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I know that, but how did you know that?_

_**Daya:**__ I just think like that._

_**They all talk about that and they finally get out of the plain and find Abhijeet's friend( Rohit), who was waiting for them to come.**_

_**Rohit: **__How was your journey guys?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ It was awesome and thanks for comig here for us._

_**Rohit: **__No problem, and lets go i have to my job and if we stay here more then, i will be late and it will be a big problem._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Ok lets go. By the way where are we going Rohit?_

_**Rohit: **__We are going to my farmhouse._

_**Tarika: **__Farmhouse?_

_**Rohit: **__Yes, all of you are going to stay there, but if you don't want to stay there, then i can change it._

_**Tarika:**__ Its OK, i was just asking._

_**Rohit: **__Do you have any problem guys?_

_**Daya: **__No, no its fine with me, but what do you think Shreya?_

_**Shreya:**__ It's absolutely fine sir._

_**Abhijeet: **__OK, lets go, then._

_**After they reach the farmhouse, Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Oh My God, Its very beautiful._

_**Tarika: **__You are right Shreya, its really beautiful._

_**Daya:**__ Thank you Rohit._

_**Rohit:**__ Its OK guys, now i have to go, i don't want to be late, but if you need anything, then tell me._

_**Abhijeet:**__ OK i will._

_**Rohit: **__Byeeee._

_**Abhijeet: **__Byeeeee._

_**Daya: **__I think there will be rain, so lets go inside._

_**Tarika:**__ Daya is right, lets go._

_**Inside Farmhouse all of them sat in Sofa and Abhijeet said**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ What do you think about the house Daya?_

_**Daya: **__It's very nice._

_**Abhijeet: **__I am very tried._

_**Daya:**__ Me too, i am hungry also._

_**Abhijeet:**__ You are right. Tarika and Shreya can you make dinner please, i know you are also tried, but i even don't know where to order food._

_**Shreya:**__ Its no problem sir._

_**Tarika:**__ Shreya is right._

_**Daya:**__ We will help you little bit._

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, but i want to be fresh first._

_**Tarika:**__ Me too._

_**Daya:**__ Then go fast, till then i will help Shreya._

_**Abhrika:**__ OK_

_**In kitchen**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya sir can you give me potato please._

_**Daya:**__ Where it is?_

_**Shreya:**__ Its over there near you._

_**Daya: **__I can't see._

_**Shreya:**__ It's OK sir. I know you can't do it._

_**Daya: **__Why can't i do it?_

_**Shreya:**__ Because you are a man._

_**Daya:**__ That means you also think men can't do anything in kitchen right._

_**Shreya: **__Right sir._

_**Daya: **__Can i tell you something?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes sir._

_**Daya: **__Please don't say sir to me, when we are not in our duty._

_**Shreya:**__ But sir you are my senior._

_**Daya: **__Yes, but only in our duty and you can call me sir during that, but not outisde. _

_**Shreya:**__ But sir._

_**Daya: **__Please Shreya._

_**Shreya: **__OK sir. I mean Daya._

_**Daya:**__ That's what i was looking for._

_**Just then, Shreya heard thunder storm and hugged Daya because of scare, Daya was amazed, but hugged her back. They were lost in each other's love and after a minute, they separate from hug and Shreya shyly said **_

_**Shreya: **__I am sorry Daya._

_**Daya:**__ It's OK, you don't have to say sorry for that._

_**Shreya: **__But is was my fault and i don't meant that._

_**Daya:**__ I know that and it's OK, so don't say sorry anymore._

_**Shreya: **__OK Daya_

_**After some minutes Abhrika enter the Kitchen and said**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ What are you doing guys?_

_**Daya: **__What do you think, we are doing?_

_**Tarika: **__I am sorry Shreya, i didn't help you, but i hope Daya helped you a lot._

_**Shreya: **__Yes, Dr. Tarika he helped me a lot._

_**Tarika: **__Anyways now Abhijeet and I will cook._

_**Abhijeet: **__Tarika is right._

_**Daya: **__OK, then we will get fresh._

_**Shreya: **__OK._

_**After Some minutes the dinner was ready and Abhijeet call DaReya for the dinner and DaReya come down for the dinner, but Daya was keep looking at Shreya because she was looking beautiful with wet hair, but Abhijeet said**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Come on guys, lets eat. I am so hungry._

_**Tarika: **__Yes, guys lets eat._

_**Abhijeet: **__What happen to you Daya? You said you are hungry right, then what are you look at?_

_**Daya: **__Yes, yes, lets eat._

_**Tarika: **__Come on Shreya sit down, Daya and Abhijeet you too._

_**Shreya:**__ It's OK, Dr. Tarika, you can sit down, i will give to everyone._

_**Tarika: **__OK, then._

_**Shreya give everyone the food and sat near Daya, Daya was thinking of how Shreya hugged him and he also hugged her back. He was thinking what was happened to him and he dicided to stay far from Shreya but Shreya saw him not eating perfectly and she said**_

_**Shreya: **__What happen Daya, don't you like the food?_

_**Daya: **__It's not like that Shreya. The food is very good._

_**Shreya: **__Then, what is the problem?_

_**Daya: **__There is not any problem Shreya, i am fine._

_**Shreya: **__But, Daya_

_**Tarika: **__Shreya when did you start calling him Daya. You used to call him Daya sir right?_

_**Shreya: **__You are right, but he told me not to call him Daya sir._

_**Tarika: **__Really? How romantic is that._

_**Abhijeet: **__Dayaaaaa._

_**Daya: **__It's not romantic and it will never be._

_**Tarika: **__I am sorry Daya, but i was just joking._

_**Abhijeet: **__We were just joking._

_**Daya:**__ Anyways, i am done and good night._

_**All of them become surprised and finished their dinner and after some minutes, Abhijeet went to the room, where Daya was sleeping and he slept near him. Tarika and Shreya went to next room and Slept, but Shreya spent whole night thinking why does Daya suddenly change?.**_

_**What do you think the reason is? Do you think DaReya will ever be together?**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**I Hope you liked it, and please review. I am sorry, but i don't think i will be able to add another chapter fast, because of my exam.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Next morning, everyone was getting ready to go to temple and then, mall for shopping, but Daya was very quiet. All of them wonder why Daya is very quiet, and they said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__What happen to you Daya? All of us are going to temple. Don't you want to go?_

_**Daya: **__Why are you asking too many questions? I am fine and i will also go._

_**Shreya: **__Daya, what is the problem?_

_**Tarika: **__Daya please say what happen?_

_**Daya: **__Oh My God, guys please. I am OK_

_**Abhijeet: **__What happen to you Daya? Why are you acting very different?_

_**Daya: **__I really don't know what happen to me and why am i doing this. I am sorry guys._

_**Abhijeet: **__It's OK. Now lets go._

_**Shreya: **__Lets go Daya._

_**Daya: **__OK_

_**Abhijeet was driving and Daya was near him and ladies were in back. Ladies were enjoying and Daya was again quiet, but after some minutes they reach the temple and goes inside.**_

_**Inside temple**_

_**Abhijeet: **__This temple is very beautiful right._

_**Shreya: **__You are right sir. It's really beautiful._

_**Tarika:**__ lets go, then why are you still here?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Come on Daya, why are you standing there?_

_**Daya: **__Nothing, lets go._

_**Abhijeet: **__Let's pray fast, we still have to go to mall._

_**Shreya: **__Right sir._

_**All of them start praying and to god they said**_

_**Daya: **__God, I have been working in CID for 17 years and i never feel like this before. I don't know what is happening to me, but please show me some ways to stay far from Shreya. I don't want to hurt her and i will never want that. I think i start falling in love with her, but i am scare to lose her, as those two girls._

_**Shreya: **__God, I really don't know what is happening to Daya, but i know i can't see him like this. I even don't know why can't i see him like this. Maybe i start loving him and please help me because i can't lose him. Please give me the power, so i can express my feeling in front him._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Oh God, CID gave a family and i don't want to lose anyone. I love Tarika and i know she also loves me. I have everyone in my life, but my friend Daya don't. I know Shreya loves him and he also loves her, but he never express his feelings because of his past._

_**Tarika: **__Oh God, I don't want to lose Abhijeet. Whole CID members are my family members, but he is the only one who loves me more. I know he never express him feeling, but i know he loves me. He is my life, i can't be a live without him, so i can't lose him please god._

_**All of them finished praying and went to the mall. Daya was still uncomfortable, but he showed happy face to everyone. All of them were enjoying the shopping and Shreya suddenly said**_

_**Shreya:**__ Dr. Tarika, what do you pray for?_

_**Tarika: **__Sorry Shreya, but i can't tell anyone it's secret._

_**Daya: **__What do you asked for Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__Dayaaa, i can't say._

_**Tarika:**__ Really!. You want to know what i asked and you can't say what you asked._

_**Abhjeet: **__Anyways guys, we have to shop fast, it's already too late._

_**Daya:**__ You are right Abhijeet. I don't need anything, but maybe you do._

_**Abhijeet: **__I also don't need anything._

_**Tarika: **__But we need it._

_**Daya: **__OK, Dr. Tarika, both of you can do shopping, but do fast._

_**Abhijeet: **__Daya, can you please help Shreya. It will be fast if you do that and I will help Tarika._

_**Daya: **__Ook_

_**Abhrika and DaReya were looking for ladies clothes and Daya saw a beautiful red Saree and he decided to use that Saree to stay far from Shreya.**_

_**Daya:**__ How is this Shreya?_

_**Shreya**__: It's very beautiful Daya, but why do you need this?_

_**Daya: **__I want to give to a person, who Changed my life._

_**Shreya: **__Who is that? That person must be a girl, because i don't think you will give a Saree to a man._

_**Daya:**__ You are right Shreya and you will know that person very soon._

_**Daya was doing that, so Shreya can think that there is already a girl in his life and stay far. All of them finished shopping, went to farmhouse, but Shreya became sorrowful and she was thinking the whole day and night, who can that girl be? and next morning Shreya sew Daya getting ready to go somewhere and Daya also saw her and act like he is going to meet that girl. She thinks, maybe he is going to meet that girl and today she will get know who is she. She came inside and asked him**_

_**Shreya:**__ Daya are you going somewhere?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes, i am going to meet that girl._

_**Shreya: **__Which girl Daya?_

_**Daya:**__ I told you that, there is a girl, who change my life._

_**Shreya: **__Ohhh, that girl._

_**Daya: **__Yes, that girl, but why are you acting like you are jealous?_

_**Shreya:**__ Why would i be jealous?_

_**Daya:**__ I don't know._

_**Shreya was wait for him to go, so she can follow him. After some minutes Daya came outside with that red Saree in his hand. Daya saw her, but act like he didn't. Daya start the car, which was given by Rohit and went. Shreya followed him in taxi. Daya saw her following and get surprise and thinks why is she doing that, maybe she also loves him, but he was not sure and continue driving. He stops car in a road near a beautiful garden and Shreya also get out from taxi and wonder why does Daya came there?She saw Daya talking to a girl; she went near and hid behind tree and tried listen there conversation, but Daya notice her and he said**_

_**Daya: **__Hello_

_**Girl:**__ Hi_

_**Daya: **__Sorry, i made you wait so long._

_**Girl: **__It's OK. I can do anything for you._

_**Daya:**__ Really? How much do you love me?_

_**Girl:**__ More then my life. How much do you love me?_

_**Daya:**__ I can even die for you._

_**Shreya totally breaks down and went back to farmhouse. She cried the whole distances to farmhouse. She saw Abhrika laughing and became happy to see them happy, but the happiness was enough to cover her pain and went to room. After some minutes Daya came and Abhrika asked him.**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Where were you Daya?_

_**Daya:**__ I was with my childhood friend._

_**Tarika:**__ But you said you don't have any friends in here right?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes, Dr. Tarika, but she said she came here yesterday._

_**Abhijeet: **__How did you get to know that she is here?_

_**Daya:**__ She called me and said she is here, so i went to meet her._

_**Tarika:**__ That's good._

_**Daya: **__By the way, where is Shreya?_

_**Tarika: **__I don't know, she just came little bit before. She was looking happy._

_**Daya:**__ Really?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, but why are you asking this?_

_**Daya: **__She is not with you guys, so i just asked._

_**Abhijeet: **__OK then._

_**Daya: **__Anyways i am tired, so i want some rest._

_**Tarika:**__ OK._

_**As Daya was going to his room, he heard Shreya crying. He wonder why is she crying because Abhrika told him that she was looking happy, but he understood that, she was just showing happy face to Abhrika. He went near the room and opened it. Shreya saw him and wiped her tears and smiled to show him that she is happy. He closed the door and said**_

_**Daya:**__ Shreya! _

_**Shreya:**__ When did you came Daya? I am sorry that i didn't sew you._

_**Daya:**__ Just now._

_**Shreya:**__ Ohh._

_**Daya:**__ Why are you doing this?_

_**Shreya: **__What am i doing?_

_**Daya:**__ Why are you acting like you are happy._

_**Shreya:**__ I am not acting, i am really happy and why would i be unhappy._

_**Daya:**__ Please don't lie to me Shreya. I can't see you sad._

_**Shreya:**__ Why can't you?_

_**Daya**__: I don't know._

_**Shreya:**__ You don't even know why can't you see me sad._

_**Daya: **__It's not like that Shreya. I know, but i can't say._

_**Shreya: **__Why can't you say?_

_**Daya:**__ Please tell me why are you unhappy._

_**Shreya: **__Today, i don't know who was she and why am i sorrowful to see her with you, but i know she loves you so much._

_**Daya:**__ What are you talking about? _

_**Shreya: **__I followed you in order to know, that girl, who changed your life._

_**Daya: **__I know, but i wonder why?_

_**Shreya: **__Because I Love..._

_**Will Shreya be able to express her feelings?**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**I will try to post next chapter fast, but i don't think i will be able to do that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Shreya: **__I followed you in order to know, that girl, who changed your life._

_**Daya: **__I know, but i wonder why?_

_**Shreya: **__Because I Love..._

_**Daya:**__ Because you love ..._

_**Shreya:**__ Noothiing, but how do you that i was following you?_

_**Daya: **__I sew you in taxi, but i thought you were going somewhere else. By the way why were you following me?_

_**Shreya:**__ To know that girl._

_**Daya: **__Why do you want to know her?_

_**Shreya:**__ I thought you were just joking, that there is a girl in your life, but when i sew that, i realize that i was wrong._

_Daya: Why do you think that, i might lie to you? Am i not handsome ?_

_Shreya: No, no you are very handsome._

_**Daya:**__ Really?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Daya became happy that she believe in his acting, but Shreya didn't want tell him that she loves him, because she thinks he is happy in his life with that girl and tried to change the topic, but Daya was thinking maybe she also love him that's why she was following him. Just then something goes into Shreya's eye and tear fell from her eye and Daya thought she was crying and said**_

_**Daya:**__ Why are you crying Shreya?_

_**Shreya:**__ I am not crying. Something goes into my eye._

_**Daya:**__ Let me see._

_**Shreya:**__ It's OK Daya._

_**Daya: **__Please Shreya._

_**Shreya:**__ But Daya._

_**Daya: **__Please?_

_**Daya went near her and touch her and she shivered. Shreya was happy to see him caring for her and he was never closer, then that before, but she was sad also. Daya became more sure that she also loves him, but didn't say anything. After some seconds he took out little fry from her eye and angerly said**_

_**Daya:**__ How can you just go into my Shreya's eye._

_**Shreya:**__ Daya, "my Shreya"._

_**Daya: **__Ohhh, I mean Shreyyaa._

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you._

_**Daya: **__It's OK Shreya. Anyways i am tired and i want some rest, so see you._

_**Shreya:**__ See you._

_**Shreya was confused, why was Daya doing that? She wonder why does he sometime acts like he have someone else in him life, and sometime acts like he loves her, but she decided not to interfere in his life. Next morning everyone was doing their breakfast and ACP sir called Daya. Everyone became sad, that now they might have to go back and when Daya attend the call**_

_**On phone**_

_**ACP Sir: **__What are you doing Daya? How is everyone?_

_**Daya:**__ All of us are fine sir. What about you sir?_

_**ACP Sir:**__ I am fine._

_**Daya: **__Is there some problems sir?_

_**ACP Sir: **__No no, there are not any problems. All of us in bureau are missing all of you._

_**Daya:**__ We are also missing all of you sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ How is your trip going on?_

_**Daya: **__It's great sir._

_**ACP Sir: **__If i get any case i will call you, till then enjoy your trip._

_**Daya: **__OK sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ Byeeee take care._

_**Daya: **__OK sir, byeeee._

_**After the call ended, Abhijeet asked Daya**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ What happen Daya? What did ACP sir said?_

_**Daya: **__Everything is fine Abhijeet, don't worry._

_**Tarika: **__Thanks God, i thought we will have to go back._

_**Shreya: **__Me too._

_**Abhijeet: **__But, everything is fine_

_**Daya:**__ Don't worry and enjoy your trip with Dr. Tarika._

_**Abhijeet: **__Of course i will and you too._

_**Daya:**__ What do mean by saying "you too"?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I will enjoy with Tarika and you will enjoy with Shreya right._

_**Shreya:**__ It's not like that sir. I know what are you thinking of, but it's not like that._

_**Daya: **__Yes, Shreya is right._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I am not wrong, and you will thank me for doing this one day._

_**Daya: **__I don't think so._

_**Abhijeet: **__Lets see._

_**Outside in Garden**_

_**All of them were enjoying the trip, but Shreya was quiet. Daya saw that and thinks, maybe she is quiet because of him. He realize that, when he said he have someone in him life, she always remain sad, but shows happy face. He became sure that she also loves him and he realize that if he keep tried to stay far from her it will hurt her more. He beame happy that she loves him and thinks maybe he have to tell her that he also love her, but get scared, thinking what if she bacome angry and starts hating him. After some minutes he realize that if she really loves him, then she will not become angry and went inside and get that red Saree and went near her and said**_

_**Daya: **__What happen Shreya? Why are quiet?_

_**Shreya: **__I don't know._

_**Daya: **__I think you are sad, but why?_

_**Shreya: **__I am not sad Daya, in fact i am very happy. Look how Abhijeet sir and are happy._

_**Daya:**__ I know they are happy, but are you happy?_

_**Shreya:**__ Of course Daya and why would i be sad?_

_**Daya: **__I don't know, but i want to give you something._

_**Shreya: **__What it is Daya?_

_**Daya:**__ Here it is._

_**Shreya:**__ Dayya, why are you giving me this? This is for that girl, who changed you life right? Why didn't you give her. I thought you gave her._

_**Daya: **__Yes, it's for a girl who changed my life, but she is not the one, who changed my life._

_**Shreya: **__Then, who it is?_

_**Daya:**__ You!_

_**Shreya: **__Whhaat? You must be kidding right?_

_**Daya: **__I was kidding, not now._

_**Shreya: **__Meaning?_

_**Daya: **__Means, that i was acting like i have someone in my life. A girl that you saw is my childhood friend and i was just acting, so you can stay far from me._

_**Shreya: **__You were acting!_

_**Daya:**__ I am sorry Shreya, but Yes._

_**Shreya: **__I never thought, that you would do that. _

_**Daya: **__Shreya, please listen to me._

_**Shreya: **__I don't think, i will be able to listen any more words._

_**Daya: **__ Shreya please._

_**Shreya ran inside crying and Daya was feeling guilty. He thought that she will be happy, when she will know that he was just acting, but she was too much hurt that, she does not even take his gift. After sometime Abhirika show Daya sad and asked**_

_**Abhijeet: **__What is the problem Daya? Where is Shreya?_

_**Daya: **__She went inside._

_**Tarika: **__Maybe, she is tired._

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, might be._

_**Tarika: **__I also want some rest, so byeee, see you guys._

_**Abhjeet:**__ OK_

_**Daya: **__Byeee._

_**After Tarika went Abhijeet said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Daya I want to take Tarika outside for the dinner ._

_**Daya:**__ That's good._

_**Abhijeet: **__We might come late at night, so you and Shreya have to stay at home._

_**Daya: **__OK abhijeet, I will stay with Shraya. You can go._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Thank you_

_**Daya:**__ It's OK_

_**Abhijeet: **__I have lots of things to do, so please help me._

_**Daya:**__ OK._

_**After sometimes Shreya and Tarika were making lunch, and Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on sofa, planning in which restaurant should Abhijeet take Tarika to. Daya was with Abhijeet, but he was looking at Shreya and thinking how can he make her understand? After sometime the luch was ready and Tarika sat near Abhijeet, so Shreya didn't have any choice and she sat near Daya. Abhirika saw DaReya not taking to each other and asked**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Why are you guys not taking to each other?_

_**Tarika: **__Are you angry with each other?_

_**Shreya: **__No, no Dr. Tarika everything is fine._

_**Tarika: **__What is the problem then?_

_**Daya:**__ There is not any problem._

_**Shreya: **__There is not anything to say so._

_**Abhijeet: **__Why not Shreya, there is lots of things to say._

_**Shareya: **__What sir?_

_**Abhijeet: **__You can tell each other about your fellings._

_**Daya: **__Abhijeet not again please!_

_**Abhijeet: **__If you don't want that, then stay like this._

_**Shreya:**__ Sir, it's not like that._

_**Abhijeet: **__Anyways, i have something to do, so see you._

_**Tarika:**__ OK_

_**Abhijeet went and everyone finished their lunch and Daya went to his room and Tarika and Shreya were cleaning, but Tarika said**_

_**Tarika: **__Shreya i want to buy something for Abhijeet._

_**Shreya: **__Really!_

_**Tarika: **__Yes, so i want to go, before Abhijeet comes, so will you do this please._

_**Shreya:**__ OK._

_**Tarika: **__Thank you very much._

_**Shreya: **__It's OK._

_**Tarika went and Shreya also finished the cleaning and when she was walking through, she hread Daya talking. She confused, who is Daya talking to and opened the door and saw...**_

_**What do you think Shreya saw, whe she opened the door?**_

_**Author's Note **_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Author's Note**_

**_Sorry for the late update and i tried my best to make this chapter nice._**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**When Shreya was walking through, she hread Daya talking. She became confused, who is Daya talking to and opened the door and saw her photo on his hand. Daya did't notice her and he kept talking, but Shreya was listening. Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__I am sorry Shreya. I know that i have hurt you a lot, but i didn't mean it. I had two girls in life, but both of them left me alone. I was scared to lose you also, and that's why i was acting, so you can stay far from me, but i didn't know that it will hurt you this much. I never thought that, i will fall in love again, but i was wrong. I Love You Shreya._

_**Shreya was standing near him and she was crying. Daya didn't know that, but when he was about to turn, he saw shreya standing with full of tears and he said**_

_**Daya: **__Shhreyaa! wheen did you came?_

_**Shreya: **__Just little bit before._

_**Daya: **__Sorry that i didn't noticed you and what ever i said that was just..._

_**Shreya: **__Why are you doing all this?_

_**Daya:**__ Shreeyyaa!_

_**Shreya: **__Just because, you don't want me to leave you right, but why would i leave you?_

_**Daya:**__ I am very sorry Shreya._

_**Shreya:**__ Why are you saying sorry? _

_**Daya: **__I was acting and i didn't know that it will hurt you._

_**Shreya: **__I am happy that you don't have any girl in your life, but i sad because you lied to me._

_**Daya: **__But i didn't know that you love me._

_**Shreya: **__Dayyaaa!_

_**Daya:**__ I LOVE YOU Shreya and i know that you also love me and please don't say you don't._

_**Shreya: **__Do you even know, how much i has been waiting for this?_

_**Daya: **__I know._

_**Shreya: **__I LOVE YOU too._

_**After saying that, they both hugged each other. Both of them were happy that finally they became one. Daya gave her the saree and they hugged again, but they get interrupted when they heard Abhrika laughing. They get separated and Daya shyly said**_

_**Daya:**__ Abhijeetttt!_

_**Shreya: **__Dr. Tariikaa, didn't you go?_

_**Tarika:**__ Sorry Shreya that i lied to you._

_**Abhijeet:**__ It was our plan to bring both of you together._

_**Daya:**__ Plaan?_

_**Tarika: **__Yes, Daya we knew that there was some problems between you guys, but we didn't know what was it, so we planned this to bring both of you together._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Finally, both of you said I LOVE YOU to each other and we are happy for you guys._

_**DaReya:**__ Thank you._

_**Abhijeet: **__I told you that you will say thank you to me one day and here it is._

_**Daya: **__You were waiting for me to say that right?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Yes_

_**Daya: **__If yes, then you have to propose Dr. Tarika now._

_**Tarika: **__Dayaaaaa._

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**Abhijeet: **__But Daya._

_**Tarika: **__Byy the way, can i see your gift Shreya?_

_**Shreya:**__ Drr. Tarrikkaaa._

_**Tarika:**__ I was just joking._

_**All of them laughed and went to sitting room. Daya and Abhijeet were sitting on sofa and Shreya and Tarika were planning where should they go to visit. After some time Abhijeet thought that he and Tarika should leave DaReya alone, so he went near Tarika and said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Tarika, lets go i want to show you something._

_**Tarika:**__ What is it?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Please._

_**Tarika understood and both of them went out side. Dareya were looking at each other, but was not talking. Daya was moving toward and Shreya was moving backward. Daya held her hand and pulled toward him. Shreya was feeling shy and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daayyaaa, what are you doing?_

_**Daya: **__Don't say anything._

_**Shreya: **__But Dayaa._

_**Daya: **__But what? _

_**Shreya: **__But what if Abhijeet sir and Dr. Tarika saw us like this._

_**Daya:**__ They know we love each other, so it's OK._

_**Shreya: **__But still._

_**Daya: **__If you want me to leave you, then you have to do something._

_**Shreya: **__What is it?_

_**Daya: **__Please make coffee for me._

_**Shreya: **__Coffee?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes_

_**Shreya: **__OK._

_**Shreya thought Daya will ask her for a kiss, but he didn't. Daya made Shreya free, so she went to kitchen and started making coffee. Daya also came to kitchen and hugged Shreya from back. Shreya became surprised and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya again?_

_**Daya: **__What do you mean by again? _

_**Shreya: **__I know you can't be romantic, so don't even try._

_**Daya:**__ Do you really think that?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Daya: **__Why do you think that?_

_**Shreya: **__Because i thought you will ask me for a different thing, but you asked me for a coffee._

_**Daya:**__ Different thing?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Daya:**__ Were you thinking that i will ask you for a kiss?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, i mean nooo._

_**Daya:**__ Oh, i understand._

_**Shreya: **__No no Daya, i was just kidding._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Shreya:**__ Yess! Any ways coffee is ready._

_**Both of them get separated and Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__I know that coffee is ready and thank you, but you also have to be ready by 8:00._

_**Shreya: **__Meaning?_

_**Daya: **__I want to take you out side for the dinner._

_**Shreya:**__ But Daya we can do that here also._

_**Daya:**__ Yes, but i don't want to do that._

_**Shreya: **__But you have to tell Abhijeet sir._

_**Daya: **__I already told him and he said "yes"._

_**Shreya: **__OK_

_**Daya: **__Make sure to wear that Saree, i have gifted you. I know you are beautiful, but you will look more beautiful in that,_

_**Shreya:**__ Daya please._

_**Shreya called Abhrika for the coffee and all of them enjoyed it. After some hours Daya was being ready and Abhijeet was helping him. In another room Shreya was getting ready and Tarika comes. Tarika became surprised when she saw Shreya wearing beautiful Saree. She knew that Shreya was being ready to go out side with Daya, but she didn't know that Daya has gifted Shreya a Saree. Tarika comes near Shreya and said**_

_**Tarika: **__Oh My God!_

_**Shreya:**__ What happen Dr. Tarika?_

_**Tarika: **__Daya gave you this Saree right?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, but why?_

_**Tarika: **__I never saw anyone like Daya._

_**Shreya: **__What are you saying?_

_**Tarika: **__I still can't believe that Daya has select this. I never saw any men that can select this type of beautiful Saree. It's very beautiful and you are looking very pretty. I am sure that Daya will only look at you not anywhere else._

_**Shreya: **__Thank you. _

_**Tarika: **__Any ways best of luck and if you need any help call me._

_**Shreya: **__OK._

_**After some minutes Daya became ready, but Shreya was having problem with her blouse. Shreya was not able to tie the dori of her blouse. Shreya was calling Tarika, but the door was closed, so Tarika couldn't hear her. Daya was walking through the room and he heard Shreya. He opened the door and saw Shreya looking gorgeous. He closed the door and went near Shreya. She thought it was Tarika, so she said**_

_**Shreya:**__ Can you please help me Dr. Tarika? I couldn't reach it._

_**Daya didn't say anything and went more closer. He tied the dori and when he was about to go, Shreya recognized the touch of Daya and she held his hand. Shreya was about to say something, but imminently Daya said...**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**What do you think will happen? Do you think DaReya will be always together?**_

_**Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Daya: **__I am sorry Shreya. The door was closed and Dr. Tarika is with Abhijeet outside sooooo._

_**Shreya: **__Please don't say sorry for that, in fact i want to say thank you._

_**Daya**__: But i had to tell you that it's me._

_**Shreya:**__ You are right, but it's OK. By the way you are looking different._

_**Daya:**__ Really?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Daya:**__ Am i not looking handsome?_

_**Shreya: **__No, no Daya you are look very handsome._

_**Daya: **__Thank you, but you are killing me._

_**Shreya:**__ What are you saying Daya?_

_**Daya: **__I can't control myself from looking at you._

_**Shreya: **__But why? What is the problem?_

_**Daya: **__There is a very big problem._

_**Shreya: **__Is something wrong with my face?_

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**Shreya: **__But what is it? I don't see anything._

_**Daya:**__ Look carefully!_

_**Shreya:**__ Ohhh, now i understand._

_**Daya: **__If you understand, then tell me what is it?_

_**Shreya: **__You are trying to say that i am looking nice right?_

_**Daya: **__No._

_**Shreya: **__What then?_

_**Daya: **__You are looking very nice not only nice, in fact i don't have any word to describe you._

_**Shreya: **__If i am looking that much nice, then why did you act like i am looking ugly?_

_**Daya:**__ I was trying to be romantic._

_**Shreya:**__ I know you can't do that, so it's waste of time to attempt._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Daya move closer and the light suddenly go off. Abhrika didn't notice that the light is gone because they were outside and there was moon, so they didn't need the light. Daya was moving more closer toward Shreya and she became scared because the room was very dark and no one else was there. Shreya was moving backward, but she hit the table and when she was about to fall, Daya held her. DaReya were very colser to each other. Daya tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away and open the door. She saw that the house was very dark. The light comes up after some seconds and both of them went outside and tell Abhrika. Both of them went and when they enter the restaurant Shreya became surprised. There was a table which was decorated with flowers. The floor was full of flowers. Daya made Shreya sit and he also sit. Shreya was still surprised, so Daya asked**_

_**Daya: **__Are you surprise?_

_**Shreya: **__Of course Daya, I never thought that you can do this._

_**Daya: **__I just want you to be happy._

_**Shreya: **__You gave me the biggest happiness ever. Today, I am feeling my the most luckiest person in this world, because i have you in my life._

_**Daya: **__No Shreya, I am most luckiest. I never thought that i will also get a person who love me this much._

_**Shreya: **__Promise me that you will never leave me alone._

_**Daya: **__I promise. You also have to promise me that you will keep loving me until the very end._

_**Shreya:**__ I promise you that i will love only you._

_**After sometime the waiter comes and asked them what do they want. They picked the the food and after sometimes they went back to farmhouse. Both of them were happy, but when they reached the farmhouse they saw Abhrika sad and became worried. They went near them and asked**_

_**Daya: **__What happen Abhijeet? Why are you so sad?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ACP sir called me and said..._

_**Flashback**_

_**ACP Sir: **__What are you doing Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Sir, i am not doing anything. What is the problem?_

_**ACP Sir:**__ All of you have to come back._

_**Abhijeet: **__Do we get some case sir?_

_**ACP Sir:**__ Yes._

_**Abhijeet:**__ OK sir, all of us will return tomorrow._

_**ACP Sir: **__OK, See you._

_**Present**_

_**Daya: **__That means we are going back right?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, Daya._

_**Tarika: **__We have not eat anything, so you guys can be frash and start the packing._

_**Shreya: **__You are right Dr. Tarika._

_**Daya: **__OK, lets go Shreya._

_**Abhrika went to eat and DaReya went to their room for packing. After sometimes Abhrika finished eating and cleaning, so they also went to their room and starts the packing. While packing Tarika said**_

_**Tarika: **__How was your date Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__It was amazing._

_**Tarika: **__Really? Please tell me how was it?_

_**Shreya explained everything to Tarika and both of them were happy, but Daya and Abhijeet interrupt them. Daya and Abhijeet came in and said**_

_**Daya: **__Are you ready to go ladies?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes Daya._

_**Abhijeet: **__But i am not._

_**Daya: **__What happen Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: **__I want to do one special thing before we go to Mumbai._

_**Tarika:**__ What is it Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I am sorry Tarika. I made you wait for a long time right?_

_**Tarika:**__ Abhijeeeettt!_

_**Abhijeet:**__Yes, Tarika. I just want to say that Iii Love Youu._

_**DaReya:**____Wowww!_

_**Abhijeet: **__Will you marry me?_

_**Tarika: **__Abhijeeeettt!_

_**Abhijeet: **__Please don't say no._

_**Tarika: **__Do you think i will say no. If you think that, then you are wrong._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Meaning?_

_**Tarika: **__Yes, i will marry you._

_**After that Abhrika hugged each other and DaReya also hugged each other. All of them went to bed happily and sleep. Next morning Shreya woke up and tried to call Tarika, but she was sleeping. Shreya dicided not to call her and went to washroom. After 10 minutes she came out and saw Tarika still sleeping, but she didn't call her and went to kitchen to make breakfast. While she was making breakfast someone hugged her from back. She became surprised and when she turn around, she saw Daya and said**_

_**Shreya: **__You scared me Daya._

_**Daya: **__I didn't know that a CID officer can be scare this easily._

_**Shreya: **__Any ways what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping._

_**Daya: **__Abhijeet is still sleeping and i think Dr. Tarika is still sleeping right._

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Daya: **__That means there is not any one to disturb us._

_**Shreya: **__There is a case in Bureau and you are trying to be romantic._

_**Daya:**__ I am not talking about romance Shreya. I was trying saying that we can help each other._

_**Shreya:**__ Ohhhh._

_**Daya: **__But if you want to do romance thennnnnn._

_**Shreya:**__ No, no Daya i don't want that and if you want to help me, then called Abhijeet sir. It's too late._

_**Daya: **__OK_

_**Daya went to call Abhjeet and Shreya went to call Tarika. But when they reach their room they saw that Abhrika were still sleeping. DaReya called Abhirika and both of them became surprised when they looked at the time. It was 7: 30 already. Abhrika went to washroom and after 15 minutes the came to the kitchen. The breakfast was ready, so all of them ate together. All of them were about to go from the farmhouse and Rohit came. Abhijeet gave him the key and all of them thanks him and went to airport. **_

_**Author's Note**_

_**How is this guys? If you really want me to continue, then you have to sent review. Byeee take care.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**They went straight to their house and keep their laggage at home, then they went Bureau. Everyone became happy to see them and ACP sir said**_

_**ACP Sir: **__How was your trip?_

_**Daya: **__It was great sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ All of you just came, so four of you can stay home today. You can continue your job from tomorrow._

_**Shreya: **__No, no sir we are ready to do our job from now._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Shreya is right sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ If all of you want to do your job, then i will not stop you._

_**Daya: **__What happen sir? Who get killed?_

_**ACP Sir:**__ A girl get killed._

_**Tarika:**__ How does she get killed?_

_**Purvi: **__Someone shot her._

_**Tarika: **__Oh._

_**After telling everything to Abhrika and DaReya, they went to do their job. After some hours ACP sir tell everyone to go their home. Abhijeet went to Tarika's house because he bought a gift for her, so he wanted to give her. Shreya was wait for the taxi and Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__Why are you waiting for taxi?_

_**Shreya: **__To go home._

_**Daya: **__I know that, but i can drop you._

_**Shreya: **__Oh really?_

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**Shreya: **__OK, then._

_**Daya: **__Lets go._

_**DaReya reached Shreya's house and Shreya came out of the car, but Daya was still inside the car, so she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Why are you sitting there?_

_**Daya: **__What do you mean? I have to drive soo._

_**Shreya: **__I know you have to drive, but please come inside._

_**Daya:**__ But Shreya i have to go._

_**Shreya:**__ For me please._

_**Daya: **__OK, but only 10 minutes._

_**Shreya:**__ OK._

_**Both of them enter her house. Daya sat on sofa and Shreya went to kitchen. She was making coffee and Daya also came to kitchen. Her hair was keep coming on her face, but she couldn't do anything. Daya tried to help her, but he was making it mess, so she said**_

_**Shreya: **__What are you doing Daya?_

_**Daya:**__ I am helping you._

_**Shreya:**__ By doing this?_

_**Daya: **__I never do this, so don't know how, but i am trying._

_**Shreya:**__ Any ways the coffee in ready and please leave it other wise it will be more mess._

_**Daya:**__ Am i making it mess?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes_

_**Daya:**__ Sorry Shreya._

_**Shreya: **__Why are you saying sorry?_

_**Daya:**__ Your hair became mess soooooo._

_**Shreya:**__ It's OK._

_**Daya: **__If you really forgave me, then you have to give me a kiss._

_**Shreya: **__Kiissss?_

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**Shreya: **__But i really forgave you and i don't think i have to kiss you._

_**Daya:**__ If you will not kiss me, then i will not let you go anywhere._

_**Shreya:**__ The coffee will be cold._

_**Daya: **__I don't care._

_**Shreya: **__Dayaaaaa!_

_**She didn't have any choice, so she kissed him on him cheek. Daya became happy and let her go. Both of them went to sitting room and drank the coffee. After some minutes Daya went to his home. When he reached his home someone hit him from back on his head. Next morning, everyone came to Bureau, but Daya was not here yet. Everyone get shocked when a man called them and said**_

_**Man: **__If you want to save your Daya, then send your lady officer Shreya. If anyone come with her, then i will kill Daya._

_**After saying that the man cut the phone. He didn't even say the address. Everyone get worried and get ready to go with Shreya, but she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Please let me go alone. What if they kill Daya._

_**Abhijeet: **__We can't let you go alone Shreya._

_**Shreya: **__What if something happen to Daya._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Nothing will happen to Daya. We will save him._

_**Shreya: **__Please sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ OK Shreya, but call us when you reached there._

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you sir._

_**They located the place and Shreya went alone. After she went ACP sir said**_

_**ACP Sir: **__Abhijeet, i think something is between Daya and Shreya._

_**Abhijeet: **__You are right sir. _

_**ACP Sir: **__Do theyyyyy?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes sir. they love each other and they can't se anyone in danger._

_**ACP Sir: **__Now i understand, that's why Shreya is worried this much._

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ But we can't stay here. We also have to go there._

_**Abhijeet: **__You are right sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ Lets go, but don't tell Shreya that we are coming._

_**Abhijeet: **__OK sir._

_**All the officers also went where the phone was located. Shreya reached there and called the team. She went inside and found Daya unconscious. Shreya went near him, but someone pointed gun on her head. She turns around and saw a man. She didn't know that man, but that man knew her. The man became happy to see Shreya alone and said**_

_**Man: **__Finally, you came._

_**Shreya:**__ Who are you and what do you want?_

_**Man:**__ I am you lover and i want you._

_**Shreya: **__What are you saying?_

_**Man:**__ I love you Shreya._

_**Shreya:**__ But i don't._

_**Man:**__ I know you don't love me._

_**Shreya: **__If you know, then why are you doing this?_

_**Man:**__ My sister was saying that i have to leave far from you, so i killed her. And CID team found her death body._

_**Shreya:**__ Is that your sister?_

_**Man: **__Yes, i can do any thing for you._

_**Shreya: **__I will never be yours. I love Daya not you._

_**Man:**__ I know that you love Daya that's why i kidnapped him and if you want to save Daya, then you have to marry me._

_**Shreya: **__I can't marry you. Please leave Daya._

_**Man:**__ If you want me to leave Daya, then you have to marry me now._

_**Shreya: **__If you will leave Daya, then i will marry you, but leave Daya first._

_**Man:**__ You have to marry me first._

_**Shreya:**__ What if you don't leave him?_

_**Man: **__I will never lie to you Shreya._

_**Shreya agree to marry that man because she want to save Daya. She was remembering all the movements where she was with Daya. Daya was laying near her, but she couldn't do anything. All other officers were coming together. While Shreya was getting ready, Daya woke up and saw Shreya as bride. He get surprised, but before he could get up, he fell down. Shreya saw him and became happy and ran near him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Are you OK Daya?_

_**Daya:**__ I am fine Shreya and what is all this?_

_**Shreya:**__ Sorry Daya, i have to marry that man. If i don't, then he will kill you._

_**Daya:**__ You are going to marry someone else._

_**Shreya:**__ I am sorry Daya, but i have to do it._

_**Daya:**__ Do you think i will be able to be happy without you?_

_**Shreya: **__I can't see you like this, so i have to do this._

_**Daya:**__ But Shreya, i am better like this because you are with me._

_**Shreya:**__ Please Daya._

_**All the other officers reached that pleac, but they became unconscious because someone hit them on their head.**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Do you want this story to be continue like this? If not, then tell me what type of story do you want. I will try to write as you like.**_

_**Do you think CID team will be able to stop the marriage? What will Daya do to stop the marriage?**_

_**Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**All the other officers reached that place, but they became unconscious because someone hit them on their head. Both DaReya were crying, but the man became to see Daya awake and crying for Shreya. Daya was looking at her and she was also looking at him, but both of them were helpless. After sometimes they starts doing the 7 circumambulations. It was enough for Daya to see his love marrying someone else. He get up hardly and went where the marriage was happening. No one saw him, but Shreya saw him and became happy to see him walking. Daya went to back of the man and hit him. The man fell down and Shreya ran to Daya and hugged him. But suddenly the man get up shot Daya. Shreya get shocked to see Daya's blood on her hand. When she turn around she saw that the man was pointing gun at them. Other officers came, when the man was about to shoot Shreya also. Sachin and Nikhil caught the man and Abhijeet and all other officers took Daya to the Hospital. When the reached the Hopital, doctors took Daya to the operation theater. Everyone was worried, but ACP sir said**_

_**ACP Sir: **__Daya will be fine. Don't worry._

_**Shreya:**__ How can we be not worry sir? If something happen to him, then i will never forgive myself. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ Why are you saying that? It's not your fault._

_**Shreya: **__It's my fault sir, all this happened because of me._

_**ACP Sir:**__ No, no Shreya. He will be fine. Just believe the god everything will be fine._

_**Purvi:**__ Sir is right Shreya, you have to trust the god._

_**ACP Sir: **__Now go home and eat something, we will stay here._

_**Shreya: **__Daya is in pain and you are telling me to go home and eat._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I can understand your feelings Shreya, but you have to eat something._

_**Shreya: **__If you can understand, then please don't tell me to go home. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ But Shreya._

_**Shreya:**__ Please let me stay here._

_**Abhijeet: **__But Shreya, we don't know how long it takes._

_**Shreya:**__ I don't care how long._

_**ACP Sir: **__OK, Shreya you can stay._

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you sir._

_**All of them went and Shreya sat outside operation theater. She was crying and thinking about all the movements. After an hour, the doctor came out and Shreya asked**_

_**Shreya: **__How is he doctor?_

_**Doctor: **__Don't worry, he is safe now. _

_**Shreya: **__Thank you doctor._

_**Doctor: **__It's OK, but you can meet him only after sometimes._

_**Shreya: **__OK, doctor._

_**After sometime he transferred to another room and Shreya went to meet him. She went near him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__I am sorry Daya. Please don't leave me like this. I will not be able to be alive without you.. I never thought that you will get hurt because of me. I can't even think about hurting you. I love you._

_**She held his hand and starts crying. When her tears fell on his hand, he opened his eyes and saw Shreya crying so he imminently get up said**_

_**Daya: **__Shreyaaaaa!_

_**Shreya: **__Daya, please don't get up. You are still weak._

_**Daya: **__But why are you crying?_

_**Shreya: **__Let it be Daya. I am happy that you are OK._

_**Daya: **__I am fine, but i don't think you go to house yet._

_**Shreya: **__How can i leave you, when you are in pain?_

_**Daya:**__ Is this how much you love me?_

_**Shreya: **__I love you very much._

_**Daya: **__I love you too._

_**Shreya called ACP sir and told him that Daya is fine and they can come meet him. After some minutes three of the officers came to the hospital. They went near Daya and Abhijeet said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__How you doing Daya?_

_**Daya: **__I am fine Abhijeet._

_**ACP Sir: **__Shreya!_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, sir._

_**ACP Sir: **__Daya is fine now, you can go home._

_**Shreya: **__But sir._

_**Purvi: **__No, Shreya you have to go home and eat something. If you don't, then you will become sick._

_**Daya: **__Yes, Shreya. You have to eat something._

_**Shreya: **__OK._

_**Shreya went to her house and Abhijeet said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Do you have some kind of magic Daya?_

_**Daya: **__Why Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: **__When we asked Shreya to go, she said no and when you said one time she agreed. That's not fair._

_**Daya: **__Abhijeet, why do you always have to do this?_

_**Abhijeet: **__What did i do?_

_**Daya: **__When we were going on vacation you said i love Shreya more than you guys and now..._

_**Purvi: **__We don't know about you, but we can say that Shreya loves you more than anyone else._

_**ACP Sir: **__Purvi is right Daya. Shreya didn't even go to her house, she stayed here with you._

_**Daya: **__She have done lots of things for me and i can't do anything for her._

_**Purvi: **__Why can't you sir? Of course you can._

_**Daya: **__How?_

_**Abhijeet: **__You have to propose her._

_**Daya: **__I already did that._

_**Purvi: **__Sir, we know you proposed her on vacation, but you didn't propose her for the marriage._

_**ACP Sir: **__Yes, Daya._

_**Daya: **__I want to propose her in a different way, but how?_

_**Abhijeet: **__I will help you._

_**Daya: **__Thank you._

_**ACP Sir: **__Any ways, you can't talk alot so take some rest. We will go and Abhijeet will stay here with you._

_**Daya:**__ OK sir._

_**ACP sir and Purvi went to the Bureau and Abhijeet stayed with Daya. After sometime both Abhijeet and Daya felt bored so Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__You are very lucky Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet: **__Why?_

_**Daya: **__Because you have Dr. Tarika in your life._

_**Abhijeet: **__I have Tarika, but you have Shreya._

_**Daya: **__Yes, but i don't know she will marry me or not._

_**Abhijeet:**__ What are you saying? Of course she will._

_**Daya: **__I haven't propose her for the marriage yet so._

_**Abhijeet: **__Why are you thinking about that?_

_**Daya:**__ I don't know, i am just..._

_**Abhijeet: **__I didn't know that my friend can think about something for no reason._

_**After sometimes doctor came and said**_

_**Doctor: **__Is everything OK?_

_**Daya: **__No, doctor._

_**Doctor: **__What happen?_

_**Abhijeet: **__He wants to go home._

_**Doctor: **__But you to take rest for at least 2 days._

_**Daya: **__But doctor i can rest at home also._

_**Abhijeet: **__No, Daya. I know you will not take rest at home._

_**Daya: **__Please doctor._

_**Doctor: **__If you really want to go home then you can, but remember at lease 2 days at home._

_**Daya: **__Thank you doctor._

_**Abhijeet informed ACP sir that Daya is going home and after sometimes Both Daya and Abhijeet went to Daya's house. They became surpised to Shreya and Tarika Sitting on Sofa. They went near them and Tarika said**_

_**Tarika: **__Welcome Daya!_

_**Daya: **__Thank you._

_**Shreya:**__ Why did you came Daya? You should take rest._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I told him that, but he said he will do that here._

_**Shreya: **__All of us know that Daya will not take any rest so sir, you have to stay here and take care of him._

_**Abhijeet: **__No, no Shreya. I will not be able to stop Daya._

_**Daya:**__ I promise i will not do anything. I will not go anywhere from here._

_**Tarika: **__We can't trust you Daya._

_**Daya: **__Why?_

_**Tarika:**__ We know you will go to Bureau tomorrow, but if someone stay here then you will not go._

_**Daya:**__ Who will stay here then?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Shreya will be here with you._

_**Shreya: **__But sir, it's almost night._

_**Abhijeet:**__ If you love Daya, then you have to stay here or if you don't then you can go._

_**Shreya: **__OK, sir._

_**Shreya didn't had any other choice so she decided to stay there with Daya. After sometimes Abhrika went to Bureau and Shreya took Daya to his room. She made him sleep and when she was about to go from the room Daya held her hand so she comes near him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__What are you doing Daya?_

_**Daya: **__Nothing._

_**Shreya: **__Do you need something?_

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**Shreya: **__What do you need?_

_**Daya: **__I am hungry and i need food._

_**Shreya: **__OK, but you have to leave my hand for that._

_**Shreya went to kitchen and starts making food. After some minutes she went to the room to call Daya and became surpised when she saw...**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**What do you think Shreya saw?**_

_**Please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Shreya became surprised when she saw that the room was full of balloons and roses. There was a heart shaped cake and it was written "will you marry me?" Daya was standing with a ring on his hand. She went near Daya and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Dayaaa! What is all this and why are you standing?_

_**Daya: **__How is this?_

_**Shreya: **__Is this all for me?_

_**Daya: **__Yes, this is all for you. Do you like it?_

_**Shreya:**__ Of course Daya, it's very beautiful.__But why did you do this?_

_**Daya: **__To see you happy and to..._

_**Shreya: **__And what?_

_**Daya sat on his knee and said**_

_**Daya: **__Will you marry me?_

_**Shreya became more surprised and she thought maybe she is dreaming, but Daya get up and again said**_

_**Daya: **__Will you marry me?_

_**Shreya: **__Dayaaa!_

_**Daya: **__If you don't want to marry me, then it's fine. I will not force you to marry me._

_**Shreya: **__I can't believe that this is happing. This is my dream and you think that i will say no. Of course i will._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Shreya:**__ Yes_

_**Daya:**__ I love You_

_**Shreya:**__ I Love You too._

_**They hugged each other and Daya kissed her on her forehead. After some minutes they get separated and Daya put the ring on her finger and they cut the cake. Tears fell off from Shreya's eyes and Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__I did this to make you happy and you are crying._

_**Shreya: **__I am not crying._

_**Daya:**__ Then why is there tears on your eyes?_

_**Shreya:**__ I am soo much happy and that's why the tears just fell off._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you._

_**Daya: **__Why are you thanking me?_

_**Shreya: **__For coming into my life._

_**Daya: **__You force me to come into your life._

_**Shreya: **__Dayaa, what did i do?_

_**Daya: **__You didn't do anything, but your heart and face did._

_**Shreya:**__ Meaning?_

_**Daya: **__You love me so much that your love pulled me toward you. And your face._

_**Shreya:**__ My face?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes, you are so beautiful that i can't control myself form coming closer and loving you._

_**Daya tried to come closer, but Shreya suddenly said**_

_**Shreya: **__You said you are hungry right?_

_**Daya: **__Yes_

_**Shreya: **__Then lets eat our dinner. I will bring the food here so you don't have to walk._

_**Daya: **__But Shreya._

_**Shreya: **__Please!_

_**Shreya brings the food to the room and they both starts to eat. While eating Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__I know you can't do all this by yourself so tell me who helped you._

_**Daya: **__Why can't i?_

_**Shreya: **__Because you are still little weak so._

_**Daya: **__Ohhh!_

_**Shreya:**__ Please tell me who helped you._

_**Daya: **__Don't say "please"._

_**Shreya: **__Why?_

_**Daya: **__Because if you say please then i can't stop myself from telling you the truth._

_**Shreya: **__Then i will always say please. Please tell me._

_**Daya: **__Abhhiijeet helped me._

_**Shreya: **__Oh really?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes, but don't let him know that i tell you the truth._

_**Shreya: **__But why?_

_**Daya: **__Because if he comes to know that you found out the truth then he will be sad. He told me to keep secret._

_**Shreya: **__OK, i will not let him know._

_**After sometimes both of them finished their dinner and went to sink because she can't clean the plate in the room. Daya tries to wash his plate, but Shreya stopped him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__What are you doing?_

_**Daya: **__I am trying to wash my plate._

_**Shreya: **__I know that, but why?_

_**Daya: **__I always do this._

_**Shreya: **__But you can't do this now._

_**Daya: **__Why?_

_**Shreya: **__You are weak and i don't want to see you in any problem._

_**Daya: **__I just want to help you. After we get married i will not help you._

_**Shreya: **__That means you are also like others._

_**Daya: **__No, no Shreya i was just kidding._

_**Shreya: **__Now please go and sit._

_**Daya: **__OK._

_**Daya went to sitting room and sat on sofa. After some minutes Shreya finished the cleaning and went to the sitting room. She saw that Daya was watching romantic movie. She want near him and sat down. Daya looked at her and smiled. She also smiled back and after sometimes there was a kissing scene in the movie. Shreya tried to go away, but Daya pulled her more closer. She was tried her best to go, but she failed. She thought Daya will kiss her so she closed her eyes, but he said**_

_**Daya: **__Don't you want to sleep?_

_**Shreya: **__Slleeeep?_

_**Daya: **__Yes!_

_**Shreya: **__OOOK._

_**Daya: **__Were you think about another thing?_

_**Shreya:**__ Another thing? What another thing?_

_**Daya: **__Did you think that i will kiss you?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, i mean nooo._

_**Daya: **__That means you were right? And it's not your fault because i pulled and if i was in your place i would also think that._

_**Shreya: **__No, no Daya i was just..._

_**Daya:**__ Any ways, i know the truth so lets go._

_**Shreya: **__Lets go._

_**They went to the room and both of them became surprised when they saw that the room was already cleaned. They sat on the bed, but they couldn't believe their eyes, so Daya immediately said**_

_**Daya: **__Shreyaa, did you do all this?_

_**Shreya:**__ No, Daya. I don't even know who did it._

_**Daya:**__ If it's not you, then who did it ?_

_**Shreya:**__ Maybe, Abhijeet sir._

_**Daya:**__ You are right Shreya. It's Abhijeet._

_**Shreya: **__He is really a helpful person._

_**Daya: **__You are right Shreya, he helped us a lot and we must say thank you to him._

_**Shreya:**__ You are right, so lets call him and say thank you._

_**Daya: **__No, Shreya, he will not attend our call because he knows that we want to say thank you._

_**Shreya:**__ Then we will say it tomorrow._

_**Daya:**__ Yes._

_**Shreya:**__ You have to sleep now. It's already too late and i don't want you to talk too much._

_**Daya:**__ Calm down Shreya, i will not talk._

_**Shreya:**__ If you need anything, just call me and i will come. And please don't try to walk again._

_**Daya:**__ OK!_

_**Shreya:**__ Good night._

_**Daya:**__ Good night._

_**After saying good night to each other, Daya slept and Shreya also went to another room and slept. Next morning Shreya woke up and went to Daya's room and saw that Daya was...**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**What do you think Shreya saw? **_

_**Someone told me to write in Hindi, but i am sorry i can't. I do understand little Hindi, but i don't know how to speak perfect Hindi so.**_

_**Please review and tell me how is this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Shreya saw that Daya was not in his room. She thought maybe he is in washroom so she went back to her room and get ready. After some minutes she again comes to Daya's room and saw that Daya was still not in his room. She searched the whole room, but didn't find Daya. She became worried and thinks where can he go without telling her. She went down to the kitchen thinking maybe he is there and found him making tea. She ran to the kitchen and hugged him. Daya became surprised and while hugging he was about to say something, but she said**_

_**Shreya:**__ Can you even think, how much you scared me?_

_**Daya:**__ Shreyaaaa!_

_**They get separated and he said**_

_**Daya:**__ What happen Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__How can you just come here without telling me?_

_**Daya: **__But what happen?_

_**Shreya:**__ I went to your room two times and you were not there._

_**Daya:**__ Because i was here and why are you so worry?_

_**Shreya: **__I thought something happen to you._

_**Daya: **__Don't worry Shreya, nothing will happen to me.._

_**Shreya:**__ But please don't do this again._

_**Daya: **__I promise that i will never do this again._

_**Shreya: **__By the way why did you came here?_

_**Daya:**__ I want to drink tea that's why._

_**Shreya: **__But i told you to call me right?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes, but you were sleeping so lovely that i was unable to open my mouth and disturb you._

_**Shreya: **__But still..._

_**Daya: **__Shreya, don't worry._

_**Shreya:**__ Anyways please go i will make the tea._

_**Daya:**__ But i can do it._

_**Shreya:**__ I know you can, but i don't want you to do it._

_**Daya: **__But?_

_**Shreya: **__Please!_

_**Daya goes from the kitchen and when he was about to sit, someone belled the door and Daya went to open it. Daya get surprised when he saw ACP sir and Abhrika. He welcomed them and Shreya noticed that so she made the tea for all of them. After some minutes Shreya came to the sitting room with the tea and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Good morning._

_**ACP Sir: **__Good morning Shreya_

_**Tarika: **__How are you Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__I am fine Dr. Tarika. What about all of you?_

_**ACP Sir: **__We are also fine._

_**Abhijeet: **__What happen to you Daya? Why aren't you talking?_

_**Daya: **__I don't have any word to say._

_**Abhijeet:**__ What do you mean?_

_**Daya: **__I am talking about yesterday._

_**Abhijeet: **__Oh, that was..._

_**ACP Sir: **__Daya, don't be angry with him. I told Abhijeet and Tarika to clean the room since both of you were weak._

_**Shreya: **__Dr. Tarika also._

_**Tarika:**__ Yes, Shreya._

_**Daya: **__But sir?_

_**ACP Sir:**__ They were just helping you._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Yes, Daya._

_**DaReya: **__Thank you._

_**Tarika: **__It's OK guys._

_**All of them were enjoying the tea, but suddenly ACP Sir said **_

_**ACP Sir: **__I hread that Daya and Abhijeet wants to get married at the same date right?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, sir, but who told you?_

_**ACP Sir: **__Don't forget that i am your boss._

_**Daya:**__ Yes, sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ Do you want to get married then?_

_**Tarika:**__ Yes, i mean..._

_**ACP Sir: **__When do all of you want to get married then?_

_**All of them became bashful and didn't say anything, but ACP Sir said**_

_**ACP Sir: **__There is no one in here to be shy of so say it._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Sirrrrrr._

_**ACP Sir: **__Say it so i can confirm the date._

_**Daya: **__As you wish sir._

_**ACP Sir:**__ Just say which day do you think will be the best?_

_**Shreya: **__Any day sir._

_**ACP Sir: **__Can you do it tomorrow?_

_**All: **__Tomorrow?_

_**ACP Sir:**__ Hahaha, I was joking._

_**Tarika: **__I thought you were serious._

_**Shreya:**__ Me too._

_**ACP Sir: **__Is next week better?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, Sir_

_**ACP Sir:**__ Is that your final decision?_

_**DaReya: **__Yes, sir._

_**ACP Sir: **__What about you Tarika?_

_**Tarika: **__Yes._

_**After sometimes ACP Sir and Abhrika went, but DaReya was still amazed that they are getting married. After cleaning the cups DaReya went to Daya's room and starts making list for shopping. Both of them were happy because finally they are going to be together for the whole life. While making list Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya!_

_**Daya: **__What happen Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__Thank you._

_**Daya: **__Why are you thanking me for no reason?_

_**Shreya: **__Because you made my dream true._

_**Daya: **__Dream?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, Daya. I had a dream about my becoming husband. I never thought that i will get a person like you._

_**Daya: **__Really? Is something special in me and not in others?_

_**Shreya: **__I didn't know that a person whom i will marry will love me this much._

_**Daya: **__Anyone would love you not only me. You are soo nice and beautiful that everyone will fall in love with you._

_**Shreya: **__Dayaa, i am serious._

_**Daya: **__I am also serious. It's true that you are nice and beautiful._

_**Shreya: **__Oh please Daya, not again._

_**Daya: **__I told you not to say please all the time, but you are still saying please._

_**Shreya: **__I know you don't want me to say please, but i don't have any other options to stop you. You always do something that you should not do._

_**Daya: **__Really? What did i do?_

_**Shreya:**__ I told you not to walk, but you walked._

_**Daya: **__But i was just trying to help you._

_**Shreya: **__Do you really think you helped me by doing all that? Do you even know how much i was scared when i didn't find you? I thought something happen to you and if something really happens to you then i will not be able to be alive._

_**Daya: **__Relax, Shreya! Nothing will happen to me._

_**Shreya: **__I know that, but please don't even try to do this again._

_**Daya:**__ Why are you saying please again?_

_**Shreya:**__ Sorry!_

_**They smiled and hugged each other**__**.**_

_**Author Note**_

_**Do you think DaReya will be always together and happy?**_

_**I don't know what happen, but i am not getting many reviews. If you will not review then i will think you don't like my story so i might stop writing.**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF THEM WHO REVIEWED.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The day passed and next day Shreya woke up and went to Daya's room. She saw that Daya was still sleeping. She went near him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya please get up. I still have to go to my house and get ready._

_**Daya was not showing any reaction so she thought maybe he will get up after sometimes, but when she was about to go Daya held her hand and pulled her toward him. They lips were almost touch and were lost in each other's eyes. After sometimes Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daayya can you just get up without being romantic?_

_**Daya: **__I thought you will be happy._

_**Shreya: **__If you will do this after marriage then it's OK, but not now._

_**Daya: **__Why can't i do this now?_

_**Shreya:**__ Beacuse i still have to do to my house so leave me and get up._

_**Daya: **__Your house?_

_**Shreya: **__Do you want me to go to Bureau with salwar kameez?_

_**Daya: **__Oh yes you are right._

_**Daya leaves Shreya and went to restroom and Shreya went to kitchen. After 10 minutes Daya came down and they ate their breatfast. They finished their breatfast and went to Shreya's house.**_

_**In Shreya's house**_

_**Daya sat on sofa and Shreya went to her room and get dreessed. When she was getting ready to go to Bureau Daya came and hugged her from back. She get confused as why is Daya being romantic every seconds so she asked**_

_**Shreya: **__What are you doing Daya?_

_**Daya:**__ I am just loving you._

_**Shreya:**__ Daya! We are getting late and you are trying to be romantic._

_**Daya: **__Why do you always have to worry about getting late?_

_**Shreya:**__ Because i don't want ACP sir to scold me._

_**Daya: **__You are right that we shouldn't be late. _

_**Shreya: **__Lets go then._

_**Daya: **__Wait._

_**Shreya:**__ What happen Daya?_

_**He didn't say anything and starts taking the rubber band from her hair. She again get confused and asked**_

_**Shreya: **__What are you doing Daya? We are getting late._

_**He took out the rubber band and give it to Shreya and said**_

_**Daya: **__We can go now._

_**Shreya:**__ What was the problem before?_

_**Daya: **__You look better with loose hair._

_**Shreya: **__But i used to do this before, but why didn't you say anything?_

_**Daya: **__I didn't have rights to say do this and don't do that._

_**Shreya: **__You can say anything to me._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes!_

_**Daya:**__ Thank you and lets go._

_**They went and when they were about to enter Bureau, they saw Abhrika. They parked the car and went to Abhrika and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Good morning Sir._

_**Abhijeet: **__Good morning Shreya. Are you fine Daya?_

_**Daya: **__Yes, Abhijeet. Did you guys come together?_

_**Tarika: **__No, Daya i came in my car and Abhijeet in his. There is not any case so i dicided to come and meet everyone._

_**Shreya: **__Thanks god you are here Dr. Tarika, i have to talk to you._

_**Tarika: **__I also have to talk to you._

_**Daya: **__What do you want to talk about?_

_**Shreya: **__I called my parents and they said they will came tomorrow._

_**Abhijeet: **__Did you call your parents Tarika?_

_**Tarika: **__Yes, Abhijeet i called them and they also said they will come tomorrow._

_**Daya: **__That means we will get to meet our father-in-law and mother-in-law tomorrow._

_**Abhijeet:**__ You are right Daya. I am excited to meet them._

_**Daya:**__ Yes._

_**Tarika: **__Lets go guys._

_**They enter the Bureau and get shocked when they saw Shreya's and Tarika's parents. All of them went to their parents and get blessed. Other officers were not there, because ACP Sir told them to not come. Before they could say something ACP Sir said**_

_**ACP Sir: **__How is the surprise?_

_**Shreya and Tarika: **__Surprise?_

_**Shreya's Father(SF): **__Yes, surprise._

_**Shreya: **__Baba, you said you will came tomorrow right?_

_**Shreya's Mother(SM): **__Yes, we said that, but all of us planned to give you surprise._

_**Tarika:**__ How did you came here?_

_**Tarika's Father(TF): **__ACP Sir called us and said that we should give all of you this surprise as a give for your marriage._

_**Tarika: **__Marriage?_

_**Tarika's Mother(TM):**__ We know that four of you are getting married._

_**Four of them were again shocked because they didn't say that they are gettting married. They only told them to come for some reasons so Shreya asked**_

_**Shreya: **__Did ACP Sir told you that?_

_**SM: **__Yes, but why did you tell us?_

_**Tarika: **__Because how can we talk about our own marriage in front of parents?_

_**TM: **__We can understant that you might feel bashful._

_**Shreya:**__ You are right Aunty._

_**SF: **__We are happy that you picked the right person to spend your life with._

_**TF:**__ Yes, We all are happy for all of you._

_**Daya: **__Did that means you accept us as your son-in-law?_

_**SF: **__Yes._

_**Abhijeet:**__ But i want to say something._

_**TF: **__What do you want to say?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I just want to say that i don't have parents and i know it's hard for all the parents to give their daughter to that person who does not have parents._

_**ACP Sir: **__What are you talking about Abhijeet? Don't you see me? I am your father._

_**Daya:**__ We know that you are our father and that's why all this is happing. Thank you!_

_**ACP Sir: **__If you know then why are you saying that you don't have parents._

_**SF: **__You are right that it's hard to give their daughter to a person who does not have parents, but both of you have your father. _

_**TF:**__ We know that you will keep our daughter always happy._

_**Daya: **__Thank You for your trust and we promise you that we will always keep Tarika and Shreya happy._

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes._

_**ACP Sir:**__ So that means all are happy right?_

_**All:**__ Yes, sir._

_**ACP Sir: **__If everyone is happy then let me tell you the date of your marriage._

_**Daya: **__Did you final the data?_

_**ACP Sir: **__Yes._

_**Abhijeet: **__Can you tell us when is the date?_

_**ACP Sir: **__You are getting married after 4 days._

_**Tarika and Shreya:**__ 4 days?_

_**TM: **__Do you have some problem?_

_**Tarika:**__ No, no i am just asking?_

_**SM: **__You two sceared us for some seconds._

_**Shreya: **__Sorry!_

_**They laughed and after sometimes they went to their house. Tarika took her parents, and Shreya took her parents in Daya's car, and Daya and Abhijeet went together. All of them were happy that they are getting married after 4 days.**_

_**In Daya's House**_

_**Daya was remembering all the movement with Shreya from last two days. He was even remembering how she scolded him.**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**What do you think about Daya? Do you think he will only miss Shreya or do something? What do you think Daya will do?**_

_**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. TAKE CARE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**In Daya's House**_

_**Daya was remembering all the movement with Shreya from last two days. He was even remembering how she scolded him. While Daya was in his own thought, Abhijeet came to the sitting room and went near him and said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Daya!_

_**Daya was in his thought so Abhijeet had to shout so he again said**_

_**Abhijeet(shouting): **__Daya!_

_**Daya came out of his thought and said**_

_**Daya: **__What happen Abhijeet? Why are you shouting?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I didn't have any other options._

_**Daya: **__Meaning?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I called you and you didn't listen so i had to shout._

_**Daya: **__I am sorry, but i was thinking of something._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I know what are you thinking._

_**Daya: **__Really? Then tell me._

_**Abhijeet: **__You were think about Shreya right?_

_**Daya: **__Yes, she was here with me from two days and now i don't even know what is she doing._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I can understand, but don't worry we are getting married after 4 days._

_**Daya: **__It's hard to wait four days._

_**Abhijeet: **__Yes, but we have to do something._

_**Daya: **__What can we do so we can spend time with our girls?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Daya, i think i have an idea._

_**Daya: **__What is it Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Lets buy something for them so we can go to their house._

_**Daya: **__It's a great idea._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Lets go for the shopping then._

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**They planned to buy bridal lenghas for both ladies and went to the mall. When they were sreaching bridal lenghas they saw Tarika and Shreya with a man. The man was shaking hand with Tarika, but Abhijeet was being jealous. Daya was smiling seeing Abhijeet's reaction. But when the man shook hand with Shreya, Daya feel jealous and now it was time for Abhijeet to smile at Daya's reaction. Both of them were feeling jealous, but was only looking at their ladies. After sometimes the man went, but before they could go and ask them, both of the ladies went from there. Daya and Abhijeet was about to follow the ladies, but then they thouhgt to buy the gift. They thought it will be easier to go to their house with gift because if there parents see them then they can simply say we are here to give gift. They brought two beautiful bridal lenghas for them and went to the ladies house. **_

_**In Shreya's room**_

_**Daya enters from the window to Shreya's room. He saw that Shreya was fixing her bed sheet and went near her. She didn't notice him, but he hugged her from behind. She scream because of fear so her mother came to her room. Shreya turned around and saw Daya and became surprised. Her mother knocked the door so Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya, Please hide somewhere._

_**Daya: **__Why do i have to hide? Your mother knows that we love each other and we are getting married._

_**Shreya: **__Yes, but still please!_

_**Daya: **__OK._

_**Daya hid beside the bed and Shreya went to open the door. She opened the door and her mother said**_

_**SM: **__What happen Shreya? Is everything OK?_

_**Shreya:**__ Yes, yes everthing is fine._

_**SM:**__ Why did you screamed then?_

_**Shreya: **__No, mom i didn't scream._

_**SM: **__But i heard your voice._

_**Shreya: **__It's not me._

_**SM: **__Maybe it's someone else then._

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Shreya's mother went and she locked the door. Daya get up and came near her and she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya, What are you doing here?_

_**Daya: **__I am here to ask you something._

_**Shreya:**__ What do you want to ask?_

_**Daya:**__ I just want to ask you that who is that person?_

_**Shreya: **__What are you talking about?_

_**Daya:**__ I am talking about the man in the mall._

_**Shreya:**__ Mall?_

_**Daya: **__Yes, mall._

_**Shreya: **__Were you there? _

_**Daya: **__Yes, i was there and i saw everything._

_**Shreya:**__ Relax Daya, We were just shaking hands._

_**Daya:**__ Yes, but i don't want anyone to touch you. And just tell me who was that?_

_**Shreya:**__ He was Tarika's friend._

_**Daya:**__ Tarika's friend?_

_**Shreya:**__ That means you were jealous right?_

_**Daya:**__ Of course i was. _

_**Shreya:**__ Dayyaaaa._

_**They hugged each other and in other hand Abhijeet also enters to Tarika's room through window. Tarika was looking at mirror so when Abhijeet went near her she saw him and turned around. Before she could say something he hugged her and while hugging he said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Tarika, Please don't do this to me?_

_**Tarika: **__What happen Abhijeet?_

_**They separated from hug and again she said**_

_**Tarika: **__What happen?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Just tell me who was that person._

_**Tarika:**__ I have no idea, what are you talking about?_

_**Abhijeet: **__The man you were shaking your hand with._

_**Tarika:**__ Oh that! He is my friend._

_**Abhijeet: **__But i never saw him before._

_**Tarika:**__ He just came yesterday from Goa. _

_**Abhijeet: **__When will he go back?_

_**Tarika:**__ Tomorrow._

_**Abhijeet: **__Thanks god._

_**Tarika:**__ Abhijeet, how did you saw us?_

_**Abhijeet: **__I was in the mall at that time._

_**Tarika: **__What were you doing there?_

_**Abhijeet gave the bridal lengha to Tarika and in the other hand Daya also gave the lengha to Shreya. Both of them told their ladies to wear that on the wedding and both ladies agreed. After sometimes Abhijeet went back to his house and Daya went back to his on his car, which Shreya had took. **_

_**After four days in the marriage hall.**_

_**Everyone was busy in arrangement. While arranging Sachin said**_

_**Sachin: **__Finally, day has comes._

_**Pankaj:**__ You are right sir._

_**Freddy: **__I thought Daya sir and Abhijeet sir will never get married._

_**Purvi: **__Why Freddy sir?_

_**Freddy: **__Because they always focus on their duty and never think about their own life._

_**Sachin: **__You are right Freddy. Daya sir and Abhijeet always think about others._

_**Pankaj: **__They care for us that's why they get someone who care for them._

_**Purvi: **__I didn't know that Shreya and Daya sir loves each other._

_**Freddy: **__We all knew that Abhijeet sir and Tarika loves each other, but Daya sir and Shreya?_

_**Sachin: **__I knew that Shreya loves Daya, _

_Purvi: Really?_

_**Freddy:**__ But how sir?_

_**Sachin: **__Freddy, didn't you saw Shreya reactions, when Daya sir was in danger._

_**Pankaj: **__Yes sir, and whenever Shreya was in danger Daya sir becomes worry._

_**Purvi: **__Any ways, we still have to do more._

_**Sachin: **__Yes._

_**In ladies room.**_

_**Tarika and Shreya were being ready and Purvi enters. Purvi was shocked to see them because they were wearing same dress. She helped them to get ready and after sometimes Purvi said**_

_**Purvi: **__Shreya!_

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**Purvi:**__ Do you guys brought your dress at the same time._

_**Tarika: **__I also shocked Purvi._

_**Shreya: **__Daya gave me this._

_**Purvi: **__Daya sir gave you and what about you Dr. Tarika?_

_**Tarika: **__Abhijeet gave me._

_Purvi: Did they brought this at same time?_

_**Shreya:**__ I think._

_**Tarika**__: When did he gave you?_

_**Shreya: **__The day when we met your friend._

_**Tarika:**__ What?_

_**Purvi: **__What happen Dr. Tarika?_

_**Tarika: **__Abhijeet also gave me this on that day._

_**Shreya:**__ Daya was saying that he was there._

_**Tarika:**__ Abhijeet also._

_**Purvi: **__That means they went to shopping together and brought the same dress._

_**Shreya:**__ Yes._

_**Tarika:**__ But i am happy that we have the same dress._

_**Shreya: **__Me too._

_**Purvi: **__What if they get confused between two of you?_

_**Author's Note**_

_**What do you think will happen? Do you think they will get confused?**_

_**Please tell me so i can know what do you think. I will write as you like.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trip Of DaReya**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Author's Note**_

**(Some people told me to write in Hindi so here you go. I think it will make more sense if i write in Hindi)**

_**In ladies room.**_

_**Tarika: **__Mujhe nahi lagta ki aisa hoga._

_**Purvi: **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya: **__Kyunki woh humse pyaar karta hain aur waise bhi hum apna cahera nahi chupana wala._

_**Tarika: **__Ha, purvi._

_**Purvi:**__ Shreya, hum sab ko yeh toh pata tha ki Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ek dusre se pyaar karte hain, lekin hama pata nahi tha ki tum aur Daya sir bhi... _

_**Tarika: **__What are you talking about Purvi? Tumhe pata nahi tha?_

_**Purvi: **__Nahi, Dr. Tarika. By the way, Daya sir ne propose kab kiya?_

_**Shreya: **__Jab hum trip pe gaye tha tab._

_**Purvi: **__Was it romantic?_

_**Tarika: **__Tum aisa sawal kyun kar rahi ho.?_

_**Shreya: **__Kya tum bhi kisi se pyaar karti ho?_

_**Purvi: **__No way, main toh sirf puch rahi thi._

_**Shreya: **__Any ways, Hama late ho raha hai._

_**Purvi: **__Don't be hurry Shreya. Daya sir toh tumhare hi hain._

_**Tarika: **__Ha, Shreya._

_**Purvi: **__Aur Dr. Tarika, Abhijeet sir bhi aapke hi hain._

_**Tarika: **__Purviiii._

_**Purvi went from the room and Tarika went to bathroom. Shreya was looking at mirror, but while looking at mirror she saw Daya behind her. She turned around and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya, Aap yaha kya kar raha hain?_

_**Daya:**__ Main yaha tumse milne aaya hu aur tum mujhse sawal kar rahi ho._

_**Shreya: **__Mujhe pata hai, par yaha ladke ko ana mana hai._

_**Daya:**__ Ha, par mujhe tumhe kuch dana tha._

_**Shreya: **__Kya?_

_**Daya: **__Apne ankha band karo._

_**Shreya:**__ OK._

_**Shreya closed her eyes and Daya held her hand. After some seconds she feels that something is on her hands so she opened her eyes and saw beautiful golden bangles. Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him and while hugging Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__Tum ro kyun rahi ho? Mujhe laga ki tumhe pasand ayegi._

_**They get separated for the hug and Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Mujhe pasand nahi aya Daya._

_**Daya:**__ Sorry Shreya, lekin main try karunga ki aga se accha ho._

_**Shreya: **__I love it. Mujhe bahut pasand aya._

_**Daya: **__Sach?_

_**Shreya:**__ Ha, aur thank you._

_**Daya:**__ By the way, Tum aaj bohut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Shreya: **__Thank you._

_**Daya pulled her closer and said**_

_**Daya:**__ Main aur intajar nahi kar sakta._

_**Shreya: **__Lekin aap ko kar na hoga._

_**Daya was about to say something, but Tarika opened the bathroom's door so he left Shreya and went. Daya went and Tarika comes. After 30 minutes, Purvi came to ladies room and took Shreya and Tarika down to the hall. Daya and Abhijeet were lost in their girls. Everyone was shocked to see girls in same dress, but didn't say anything since they were looking very beautiful. Shreya went near Daya and Tarika went near Abhijeet. Daya and Abhijeet were still lost so the girls shook them. Everyone enjoyed the marriage and after some hours they finished the marriage. They went to their parents and the parents blessed them. After the girls' parents, they went to ACP sir and Salunkhe and get blessed. Everyone was happy, but after some minutes the girls' mothers starts crying. All of them became shocked so Abhrika and DaReya went to them and said**_

_**Daya: **__Maa, aap dono kyun ro rahi hain?_

_**SM: **__Hum ro nahi raha hai._

_**Abhijeet: **__Agar aap dono ro nahi rahi hain toh aap ke __an__kh__o mein__ ansu kaise?_

_**TM: **__Yeh toh khushi ke ansu hai._

_**SF: **__Ha, bata har mata pita ka yeh sapna hota hai ki woh apne beti ko bidha kare. Ussa accha pati mila._

_**TF: **__Aur aaj hamara sapna pura hoga._

_**SM:**__ Hama pata hai ki tum dono hamari betio ko hamesha khus rakhoge._

_**Daya:**__ Hum aap sab se wada karta hai ki hum Shreya aur Tarika ko hamesha khus rakhange._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Aur unke ankho mein kabhi ansu nahi ana dhange._

_**TF: **__Hama tum dono par pura biswash hai._

_**Everyone smiled and ACP sir comes saying**_

_**ACP sir: **__Aaj tum sab mere ghar ja raha ho._

_**Shreya:**__ Aap ke ghar sir._

_**ACP sir: **__Waise toh Daya aur Abhijeet dono hi mere bata hain, aur tum dono mere bahu. _

_**Tarika: **__Ji sir._

_**ACP sir:**__ Aur iss liye main chata hu ki aaj mere bata aur bahu mere ghar chala._

_**Daya:**__ Thik hai sir._

_**ACP sir: **__Kisi ko koi parishani toh nahi hai na?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Nahi, sir._

_**ACP sir: **__Toh phir chalo._

_**Everyone said bye to each other and went from the marriage hall. Dareya went in one car and Abhrika in other. Daya and Abhijeet were happy that they finally get married, but Shreya and Tarika were crying. They noticed that and Daya said**_

_**In DaReya's car**_

_**Daya: **__Shreya, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Shreya didn't say anything, but just hugged Daya. He also hugged her back, but was thinking why is she cry so while hugging he said**_

_**Daya: **__Shreya, kya hua?_

_**Shreya: **__Kuch nahi Daya. Woh aaj main apne parents ko chot ke aaye na toh..._

_**Daya: **__Lekin iss mein rone wahi kya baat hai? Tum unse hamesha baat kar sakte ho. Aur waise bhi maine sabse wada kiya hai ki main tumhe kabhi rone nahi dhunga._

_**Shreya: **__Itna pyaar karta hain mujhse?_

_**Daya:**__ Ha, aur hamesha karunga._

_**Shreya:**__ Thank you Daya mere zindagi mein ana ke liye._

_**Daya: **__Tumhe bhi thank you mere zindagi mein ana ke liye._

_**Saying this they hugged each other more tightly and on the other hand **_

_**In Abhirika's car**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Are Tarika, tumhe kya ho gaya hai? Aaj inte khushi ka din hai aur tum ro rahi ho._

_**Tarika: **__Nahi, Abhijeet woh main bas..._

_**Abhijeet: **__Main janta hu Tarika, apne parents ko chot ke ana koi asan baat nahi hai._

_**Tarika: **__Ha, Abhijeet. _

_**Abhijeet: **__Lekin ab tum nahi ro sakte._

_**Tarika: **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Tum bhul gaye._

_**Tarika:**__ Kya?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Maine aur Daya ne wada kiya hai ki hum tumhari aur Shreya ki ankho mein kabhi ansu nahi ana dhange._

_**They smiled and hugged each other. After 30 minutes all of them reached to ACP sir's house. They were about to enter the house, but Purvi stops them saying**_

_**Purvi: **__Kuch diye bina toh aap andar nahi asakte._

_**Daya: **__Kya chahiye tumhe?_

_**Purvi: **__Aap sab mere bhaiya bhabhi hain toh apne bahan ko kuch toh dana hi hoga._

_**ACP Sir: **__Purvi, yeh kya kar rahi ho tum?_

_**Abhijeet: **__Nahi sir, aaj pehali bar Purvi ne hum se kuch manga hai aur hum apne bahan ko nak jarur dhange._

_**Daya: **__Ha, toh bataho kitna chahiye tumhe? Tumhare bahiya tumhe dana ke liye tayar hain._

_**Purvi: **__Jitna aap de sakte hain._

_**Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other and each took out 5,000 rupees. They gave the money to Purvi and she let them enter, but she told them to hold their wives into their arm. They did as they were told, they held their wives in their arm and went to the room. There were two rooms which was written Daya & Shreya in one and Abhijeet & Tarika in other. DaReya went to their room and Abhrika went to their's.**_

_**In DaReya's room**_

_**Daya made Shreya sit and he sat near her. He held her hand and said**_

_**Daya: **__Finally woh din ahi gaya._

_**When Daya says that Shreya thinks about another thing. She looked at him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Mat... matlab?_

_**Daya: **__Are tum lakhiya hamesha galat kyun sochti rahati ho?_

_**Shreya: **__Nahi woh main..._

_**Daya: **__Main kya?_

_**Shreya: **__Mujhe laga ki aap dusri baat kar raha hain._

_**Daya:**__ Ha ha, woh bhi karenge._

_**Shreya:**__ Kya karenge?_

_**Daya: **__Wohi jo tum soch rahi ho._

_**Daya moves closer to her and she was feeling shy so she walked away, but Daya held her hand. He went closer to her, which made her more shy so she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Daya, aap kya kar raha hain?_

_**Daya: **__Kya kar raha hu main? Bas apne biwi ko pyaar kar raha hu._

_**Shreya:**__ Aisa?_

_**Daya: **__Toh kaise karu?_

_**Shreya: **__Woh..._

_**Before she could complete her sentence, Daya held her into his arm and went to the bed. Daya laid her on the bed and moved more closer so her closed her eyes. Daya smiled at her reaction and kissed her on cheek. She shivered on him touch so Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__Kya hua Shreya?_

_**She opened eyes and saw Daya on her. They looked at each other's eyes and slowly their private moments started. On the other hand Abhrika also did the same thing. And all of them live happyly (FOREVER).**_

**THE END**

_Author's Note_

_**Finally i finished this story. I hope you will like it and please tell me. Please let me know how many of you liked it. Bye and take care.**_


End file.
